


Alas! murdoc accidentally tooketh an erection drug and 2d needeth too holp that gent cum!

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shakespearean Language, Smut, This is what I do when I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: I found an English to Shakespearean translator and decided to copy and paste, 'Fuck! Murdoc Accidentally Took An Erection Drug And 2D Needs Too Help Him Cum!' and decided to see what it'll look like.It was too funny not to post.(I might delete this tho)





	Alas! murdoc accidentally tooketh an erection drug and 2d needeth too holp that gent cum!

Stuart wast quaint piss'd off even but now. That gent 'rd'r'd some sup'r drug yond wast did suppose to holp cleareth his migraines, and that gent did get backeth an 'rection drug. T wast a spritz'r drug, thee sprayeth t once in some wat'r and t maketh thee hard in und'r a minute. Stuart wast twenty-one! that gent did need nay 'rection drug! that gent just hath left t on the counteth'r and wenteth to taketh a showeth'r. Aft'r that gent did finish that gent wenteth down backeth to the counteth'r to seeth murdoc drinking something.  
  
"hey," stu hath said, looking 'round noticing how quiet ev'rything wast. "wh're's russ and noodle?"

"they hath left a few minutes ago. " murdoc chugg'd up the drinketh. Stuart did notice the sprayeth bombard's lid wast ope.  
  
"d-did thee useth yond?" 2d sound'd conc'rned, "did thee putteth yond in the wat'r?"

"yeah. I bethought t wast flav'ring, t tastes liketh nothing though. " murdoc hath raised a brow, "why?"

"h-how much didst thee putteth in?" stuart did cross his fing'rs.  
  
"like five sprays, what's going on?"

"murdoc yond's a drug!" stu hath said, swipping hence the bombard.  
  
"what?! what kind of drug. " that gent did pause. That gent did look backeth to stu, "why the hell doth thee has't an 'rection drug?" murdoc hadst a quaint noticeable tent in his gaskins.  
  
"they hath sent in the wrong fing, i gage! t wast did suppose to beest f'r mine own migraines!" stu hath said as murdoc did hiss. "are thee well enow?"

"no! t fucking hurts!" murdoc did undo his belt and did drop his gaskins, revealing a quaint impressive cock. Stuart couldn't holp but stareth, that gent nev'r didst aught with a guy, but that gent hadst a dildo, and murdoc's cock wast both longeth'r and thick'r. Murdoc beganeth to j'rk himself off, not caring what the singeth'r wouldst seeth.  
  
"do thee needeth mine own holp with anyfing? anyfing thee needeth?" stu hath felt lacking valor f'r leaving the drug out, that gent hath felt as though that gent did need to holp murdoc.  
  
"uh. stroketh t? i guesseth. " murdoc hath said. Stuart hadn't meanteth aught sexual, but that gent didst as murdoc hath asked nev'rtheless. That gent hadst to admiteth, that gent wast quaint hard, liketh oak, but wouldn't did hurt liketh a dildo madeth from oak. "is t usually this hard?" that gent did slip out, but stuart wast genuinely curious. The idea of using murdoc's dick to fooleth 'round with wast quaint hot!

"yeah, wherefore? thee liketh what thee seeth?" the bassist joked, "why thee not receiveth a clos'r behold. " stuart shrugg'd and did get on his hams, his thick memeb'r and stiff balls a few inches hence from his visage. "how longeth is't?" stu hath asked.  
  
"'bout seven and a half inches," that gent bragg'd. "and the girth is five and a half inches. Beest aw'd. "

stuart did hum and hath continued to stroketh that gent f'r a few m're minutes in total silence. "is this w'rking?" stu finally hath asked that gent.  
  
murdoc growled, "no. I can't cum. This sucks balls. " that gent mutt'red, but yond gaveth stu an idea. Without warning, that gent tooketh one of murdoc's balls in his that from which we speak, sucking on t. T hadst a musky flav'r. Murdoc did snap his headeth. "fuck! dents, what art thee doing?"

"i'm trying to holp thee murdoc! just alloweth me sucketh thy balls!" i understand you not, stuart didn't bethink that gent'd sayeth yond the present day, 'r ev'r. But that gent did push yond bethought hence from his mind and pref'rm'd the task at handeth. That gent did suck on one side first, then the oth'r and switch'd 'round f'r a few minutes. The flav'r did spread across his that from which we speak. The singeth'r still madeth sure to j'rk that gent off. That gent hath heard murdoc groaning and panting in pleasure.  
  
"fuck! i can't doth t!" murdoc did yell. Stuart did pull hence from that gent. Stuart hath walked ov'r to the table and satteth down. "so, what shouldst we doth anon?"

"i knoweth not. " murdoc hath said. That gent did look at stuart and smirk'd. "well dents, i hadst nay idea sucking balls is such a turneth on f'r thee, yeah?" stu eke hadst a tent in his gaskins, that gent hath tried to cov'r t, but murdoc swatt'd his arms hence. "might as well taketh thy gaskins off too. " that gent hath said. Stuart didst as toldeth, revealing that gent himself hadst a quaint valorous dick. "nice. " murdoc hath said, "should i asketh thee ev'rything about t as well?" that gent jok'd. Stuart did roll his eyes and did kick his jeans to the flo'r. Stuart suddenly hadst anoth'r idea.  
  
"do thee wanna seeth me toucheth myself, to holp receiveth thee off?" murdoc did laugh, "i bethought thee w're trying to holp me, but sure. Wend wild. " that gent beganeth to j'rk himself off again as stuart didst the same to himself. Without bethinking, that gent did suck on his fing'rs and did push one in his rampallian, moaning softly. Murdoc didn't faileth to noticeth. "wow. yond's kinda hot actually. " stuart suddenly hadst an idea.  
  
"really?" that gent did spread out his forks and beganeth to alas himself with his fing'r hard'r. "watch me then. Imagineth thou art fucking me. " that gent hath said. That gent wast having a valorous impact on murdoc, that gent wast stroking himself apace and panting rath'r loudly. "oh, sweet Flibbertigibbet stu. " that gent did moan, pumping his handeth festinate'r. "take off the shirt. " stuart didst as toldeth, revealing a whey-face champain stomach and 'rect rosy nipples. "shit. Stu alloweth me sucketh thy nipples, i bethink t might holp me receiveth off. " stuart ceased what that gent wast doing and hath walked ov'r to murdoc. Murdoc wast quaint sh'rt so that gent didn't has't to moveth down much to sucketh the knave's chest. On one nipple that gent did suck while with the oth'r that gent pinch'd and did roll t 'round.  
  
"fuck. I loveth having mine own nipples did play with. " stuart did moan, his owneth cock beginning to leak. Murdoc grunt'd in response and did repeat his actions on the opposite nipples. "can't sucketh one without sucking the oth'r. t's practically a law f'r me. " that gent hath said 'round his nipple, v'ry gently tugging t with his teeth, as stu yelp'd in hoyday.  
  
"fuck! is this very much helping thee cum?" stu jok'd. Murdoc did pull hence. "no, haply, i just liketh doing yond. T's bloody excit'ment. But i wanna cum on thy chest. " stuart did blush and did nod, getting on his hams f'r murdoc again. Murdoc beganeth to pumpeth himself again while stu bethink of concluded, be it to holp that gent. That gent finally figur'd on filthy talketh.  
  
"fuck, murdoc, i wanteth thee to cov'r mine own chest with all thy cum from thy cock. " that gent did roll his owneth nipples, moaning softly. "is this turning thee on?"

"fuck aye. " that gent suddenly did turn hostile, "but i still can't fucking cum!" that gent did yell.  
  
"maybe thee shouldst did lie down? how about we continueth this in mine own cubiculo?" murdoc did nod eag'rly, removing his owneth shirt and following the blue hair'd sir into his cubiculo. Murdoc did lay on the sleep chamber and stu bethought of anoth'r idea.  
  
"i has't anoth'r idea of what to doth, but first, i knoweth we're belike gonna keepeth the present day to ourselves, but i wanteth thee to keepeth what i'm about to doth a secret. Well enow?"

"yes, i und'rstand, just prithee doth t!" murdoc hath said, "my cock is in teen!" stu did smile and base'r'd himself to his cock, grabbing the base.  
  
"i'm just gonna licketh thy pricketh. " that gent did lick t bottom to top. The flav'r th're wast the same, but stout'r anon.  
  
"fuck! murdoc did shout in hoyday, but t wasn't an unpleasant one. "do thee wanteth me to keepeth going?" stuart hath asked, licking the cock headeth liketh an ice cream cone.  
  
"yes. keepeth going. "

"now rememb'r murdoc, this is our dram secret. " stuart tooketh his cock inside his that from which we speak and beganeth to sucketh.  
  
"fuck. " that gent grunt'd.  
  
stuart hath kept a sloppy, steady pace on murdoc's dick, sucking f'r about two 'r three minutes, having about three quart'rs of cock in his that from which we speak, bef're pulling up. "are thee closeth yet?"

"no. I keepeth bethinking yond i shall, but i don't. Can i face-fuck thee?"

stuart did blush, "sure, anyfing f'r thee to cum. " that gent putteth his that from which we speak on his cock again, squeezing his hath left thumb. Murdoc beganeth to but soft moveth his visage first, then that gent pick'd up speedeth, his cock tickling the young'r sir's tonsils. Stuart did gag a few times, but did remain fine gen'rally. Murdoc did pull stu hence from his cock. "i has't anoth'r idea. alloweth me consume thy rampallian. " stuart did blush. "but how shall thee cum. "

"seeing thee with'r on mine own tongue shall doth the dissemble, quaint knave. " that gent did push stu on his backeth, laying that gent down. Stuart hath decided to alloweth that gent has't at t and did spread his forks f'r the fusty'r sir. Murdoc did get inbetween those folk and immediately did dig his tongue into his slightly gap'd hole.  
  
"ohh. " stuart arch'd his backeth, grinding on murdoc's tongue. "so valorous. so valorous. " murdoc growl'd and beganeth to j'rk himself off again. This is might w'rk, hopefully, but stu hath lost all bethought at which hour murdoc's tongue did brush his prostate.  
  
"yes. right th're, right th're!" that gent did cry out, this wast most wondrous, that gent did love this.  
  
"you gust valorous. " murdoc hath said as that gent did dig his tongue in deep'r, anon that gent wast tongue-fucking that gent. That gent did add his fing'rs in as well, strectching that gent furth'r.  
  
"yes, aye, aye!" stuart did cry out. "i'm not gonna lasteth longeth. " stuart did moan.  
  
murdoc beganeth to picketh up his pace, his tongue reaching farth'r and farth'r. Fing'rs gapping that gent out m're.  
  
"yes, aye, aye!" stu did cry out. "i'm cumming!" that gent did shoot up thick, sticky cum, some of t landing of murdoc's hair. Stuart did close his eyes and pant'd. "at least one of useth did get to cum. what about thee though. "

"i dunno. " suddenly stu hath felt murdoc's cock slam in his rampallian. "murdoc!" that gent gasped, m're surpris'd then aught.  
  
"it just did slip in, this might holp though. " that gent beganeth to but soft moveth in and out of that gent, the saliva w'rking as lube. "really? well whatev'r wouldst holp thee. " those gents both kneweth t wast nay accident, but those gents both hadst murdoc's cock right w're those gents did want t. in stu's rampallian.  
  
stuart wrapp'd his forks 'round murdoc's hips, "are thee enjoying this murdoc?" stu hath asked as that gent did grip his shouldst'rs.  
  
"fuck aye i am, thee has't an most wondrous, tight dram rampallian and i loveth t. "

"are thee getting clos'r? doth thee wanna cum in mine own dram asshole?" stu did moan out, murdoc wast hitting that gent in just the right angle.  
  
murdoc smirked, "i hadst nay idea thee w're such a callet," that gent punctuat'd yond with a hard did thrust.  
  
"i'm thy callet. " stuart hath said as that gent hath met his hips with ev'ry did thrust. "keep fucking me. "

murdoc hath kept thrusting in hard'r and hard'r, their moans filling the cubiculo. Murdoc did pull out, "hands and hams. I wanna seeth thy rampallian swallow mine own cock. "

stuart eag'rly did agree, getting on his hands and hams, swaying his rampallian. "come on anon. " that gent teas'd. Murdoc thrust'd in hard again. Stuart did moan loudly ball'd his fists in the sheets and alloweth his toes crisp.  
  
"fuck. thee shouldst seeth what i'm seeing anon. " murdoc grunted, "your rampallian taking mine own cock is the hottest thing on earth. I'll taketh a picture f'r thee next timeth. "

stuart wond'r'd if 't be true this wast some kind of roleplay 'r if 't be true that gent wast being s'rious. Shouldst those gents keepeth fucking coequal aft'r this? wouldst that gent coequal beest able to refuseth murdoc if 't be true that gent asks again. That gent hath decided to playeth 'long with murdoc, to ope a doth'r to diff'rent possibilities if 't be true murdoc hath chosen f'r this to continueth.  
  
"you wanna maketh me thy live-in callet? alas me anytime of the day?"

"oh hell aye i doth. I'll alas thy no more brain than stone dram brains out. " that gent thrust'd into stuart hard'r, making the blue hair'd waif with'r und'r that gent.  
  
"i'd luv yond. I very much wouldst!" the singeth'r did exclaim with earnesty.  
  
"i dunno. how devot'd art thee to me. ?"

"i'm so devoted! i'll doth anyfing thee wanteth! i'll taketh thy cum in mine own coffee! thee can alas me in public! all mine own snacks wouldst cometh from thy balls!"

"fuck. " murdoc beganeth to breath festinate'r, a signeth that gent wast closeth. That gent satteth up and hath brought stu to sitteth on his cock, that gent backeth to his chest. That gent bounc'd the knave up and down. That gent did bite and did suck on his neck. "ride, callet. Rideth mine own dick and maketh me cum!"

"'kay!" stu beganeth to bounceth hard'r and festinate'r on his cock. "so valorous! so valorous!"

"fuck, i'm getting closeth!"

"me too! cometh with me! cometh with- alas! cometh with me!" stu arch'd his backeth as that gent releas'd his cum into the air, his second 'rgasm, shaking that gent to the c're. Aft'r a few thrusts murdoc hath moved stu off his cock and putteth his flush'd visage in front of his rod as that gent vig'rously strok'd t.  
  
"open wide!" that gent command'd.  
  
stuart didst as toldeth and as lief that gent didst, that gent hath felt cum splash on his visage. Six ropes of warmeth cum cameth flying on his visage and chest. Lots of t wenteth in his that from which we speak. That gent did swallow t as that gent hath felt murdoc tapeth his cock on his lips. Stu hath opened his that from which we speak and that gent did slide right in. That gent did clean that gent up coax'd any cum hath left from that gent. Aft'r that gent did finish, stu did collapse on the sleep chamber catching his breath.  
  
"feeling bett'r?"

"yeah. " those gents did lay hence from each oth'r, processing what hadst just hath happened.  
  
"wow. " stuart finally hath broken the silence and those gents both did laugh.  
  
"wow forsooth, bluebird. I has't to admiteth, thee behold valorous with me cum on thy visage. "

stuart did laugh embarrass'd. "do thee at each moment receiveth yond hard?"

"only at which hour i bethink about thee. I didn't coequal needeth yond drug. "

stuart did freeze, "what doth thee cullionly. "

murdoc sigh'd. "shit, i'm hath caught. I readeth the labeleth, hath opened t and did pretend to putteth in. "

"but wherefore?"

"i just very much did want to alas thee. Ev'r since i did knock thee backeth to life. Wherefore doth thee bethink i keepeth stealing thy girlfriends and dumping those folk out?"

stuart hath felt conflict'd. That gent shouldst feeleth nimble-footed, but that gent didn't. That gent couldn't aft'r murdoc madeth that gent cum liketh yond.  
  
"i'll wend, s'rry 'bout yond. " that gent wast walking to leaveth and stu did pull that gent backeth.  
  
"what? stu, what art thee doing, aren't thee pissed?" murdoc hath asked in shocketh.  
  
"i shouldst beest, but i'm not. " that gent did grab murdoc's cock and hath led t backeth into his that from which we speak, getting that gent hard again, as murdoc groan'd out.  
  
"i wanna beest thy callet. " stuart hath said. "i very much, very much wanna!"

that gent grinn'd seductively at stuart once that gent did realize that gent wast in the cleareth. "then how about i giveth thee anoth'r valorous fucking? i'm hath called a amorous rite god f'r a reasoneth, dents. " that gent did push stu backeth on the sleep chamber and did thrust into that gent.  
  
stuart did moan at being did fill again. "i couldst receiveth useth to this. "

"so couldst i. " those gents beganeth again and hath kept going f'r the entirety of the aft'rnoon. Murdoc can safely sayeth anon yond his singeth'r wast anon his callet too.


End file.
